Atlantis
by LooneyBinns
Summary: Since graduating from Hogwarts everyone’s moved into the real world. The golden trio are still inseparable but what happens when the fabulously rich and famous Draco Malfoy decides to sweep the Deputy Minister of Magic off her feet? DMHG
1. Vipertooth

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Recording rights are property of Island, Republic, Universal, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP Summary: Since graduating from Hogwarts everyone's moved into the real world. The golden trio, are still inseparable, but what happens when the fabulously rich and famous Draco Malfoy decides to sweep the Deputy Minister of Magic off her feet. DM/HG  
  
Atlantis - Chapter 1- Vipertooth  
  
The warm afternoon sun beat down on the studious form of Hermione Granger from the oversized window behind her desk. She removed her wool jacket and placed it on the velvet seat behind her before returning to her hunched position over the desk, frantically scribbling notes on the numerous papers cluttering it. The desk itself was a striking contrast to the rest of her spacious office, which was neatly organized and well kept. In the far right hand corner sat two burgundy velvet couches separated by an antique tiffany lamp, which rested on a frail looking end table. The office perfectly matched Hermione's style, which made her look more like a grandmother then the single twenty three year old she truly was.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have a visitor." The voice of Anna Prince, Hermione's gossipy, boy-crazed secretary, announced over the intercom.  
  
Irritated by the distraction, Hermione curtly asked, "Who is it Anna?"  
  
"It's Ginny Weasley, Miss." Anna replied.  
  
Aware of how short her best friend's temper was when she was made to wait, Hermione sighed and said, "Alright, send her in."  
  
Within moments of Hermione giving her consent, the door burst open and the fiery redhead appeared and shrieked, "Oh my god, Hermione, you'll never believe what I got!"  
  
Busily attempting to continue her work despite Ginny's distraction, Hermione lazily replied, "I'm sure you're going to tell me." Ginny's dramatics were nothing new to Hermione. It seemed that since the she had started dating Harry, Ginny had barged into her office on a daily basis proclaiming some monumental event or another had occurred.  
  
Ginny dashed over to Hermione's desk and proceeded to wave two pieces of paper under her nose so rapidly Hermione was unable to make out what they said. However, before Hermione could ask, Ginny shouted, "It's two front row tickets to Vipertooth! Can you believe it? Witch Weekly is sending me to do a story on Vipertooth!"  
  
Hermione chuckled as she said, "Considering you're a writer for that no account rag, I'm not overly surprised." On numerous occasions Hermione had voiced her opposition to Witch Weekly. The fact that Ginny worked there did nothing, in Hermione's eyes, to change her opinion of the magazine. It had repeatedly run negative stories about her, ranging from 'How to End Up a Lonely Spinster' to 'How to Ride on Your Best Friends Coat Tails into Office'. The latter was the most hurtful. When Harry had defeated Voldemort, he had immediately been hoisted into the position of Minister of Magic, unseating the incompetent Fudge. However, Harry had felt overwhelmed by the position and practically begged Hermione to be his second as Deputy Minister, while asking Ron to take over as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. While Hermione wasn't bitter, she did get the feeling that Ron gotten the better half of the deal.  
  
"Hermione, this is an enormous opportunity for me. This is Vipertooth's last concert of their tour. I could sell these tickets for 5000 galleons apiece or more, but instead I'm asking you to go with me. Will you please?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow as she asked, "Why doesn't Harry go with you to this WiperBooth concert?"  
  
"It's Vipertooth Hermione. I can't believe you are so in the dark about popular music that you have no idea who the most popular band to hit the Wizarding World in a century is. As far as Harry going, he can't." Ginny finished with a frown.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione queried.  
  
Ginny whispered, "His Aunt Petunia is in the hospital and it doesn't look good."  
  
"Oh, sorry, he hadn't told me. But that still doesn't explain why you'd want me to go. I have no clue who this band is and I'm terribly busy with work at the moment." Hermione stated, her voice harried and her nerves frazzled.  
  
"That's exactly why I want to take you, Hermione. When was the last time you did anything fun? When was the last time you saw people you didn't work with? When was the last time you had a date?" Ginny rattled off the questions with her hands on her hips. Ginny had that stubborn tilt to her chin that reminded people she was Molly Weasley's daughter.  
  
Feeling the anger bubbling within her, Hermione replied, "I don't see how any of that is your business, Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"Hermione, please do something fun for one night. This really means a lot to me, this story could make my career, but Harry won't let me go alone. So please, will you come with me?" Ginny begged, with her eyes gone wide and soft and her hands clenched before her.  
  
"Fine! If it will get you out of my office so I can get some work done, I'll go. When is this concert anyway?" Hermione asked, with some asperity.  
  
"Tonight!" Ginny replied gleefully, bouncing on her toes.  
  
Hermione spit out the mouthful of water she had just drunk.  
  
"Tonight! Ginny, I have nothing to wear and I'm too busy today to go shopping."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Just stop by my house tonight after work, I've got the perfect outfit for you! Then we can Apparate from there."  
  
Ginny turned to walk out the door before Hermione could register any further complaints, but was stopped when Hermione asked, with an aggrieved air, "Where is this concert at anyway?"  
  
A sly grin crossed Ginny's lips as she replied, "Atlantis." before closing the door on her way out.  
  
"Atlantis." Hermione groaned as she went back to the stack of papers cluttering her desk.  
  
****** . All around the girls shimmered the glittering lights of Atlantis, the Wizarding World's version of Las Vegas. Atlantis' beginnings started humbly enough as a safe haven for witches and wizards of the ancient world. When muggle repellant charms were used to keep out the unwelcome, the stories of Atlantis's disappearance became lore. For thousands of years the island served it's purpose as a Wizarding sanctuary from the outside world. However, with the establishment of Hogwarts and other Wizarding schools, and changes in society, most witches and wizards left the safety of the island in search of adventure in the outside world.  
  
No one is exactly sure who started it or when, but the once tranquil island slowly turned into a den of iniquity. Witches and wizards seeking pleasures of the flesh slowly began to congregate on the island. Over time, capitalist movements were made to take advantage of this phenomenon. Hotels, brothels, and casinos all sprung from the once harmonious island sanctuary.  
  
All along the bustling streets and alleyways, bright iridescent lights proclaimed the names of the imposing buildings. Each device larger than the one before, as if the buildings themselves were fighting to be the biggest, brightest, and loudest of the lot. The streets echoed with the sounds of gambling, cheering, and most of all laughter. From the drunkard so intoxicated he filled the streets with the smell of fire whisky as he passed, to the elderly witch or wizard laughing merrily as they pumped sickle after sickle into the flashing machines, everyone here was happy. Win, lose, or draw, they were happy to be part of the excitement that was Atlantis. Seeing this, Hermione asked herself, 'If everyone here is happy, why is it I'm miserable?' The happiest place for a witch or wizard of legal age and she was down right depressed. Hermione was neat and orderly and Atlantis was anything but, her antithesis.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, how did I let you talk me into this?" Hermione growled as she fought with the bottom of the slinky black leather dress Ginny had chosen for her. The dress inched its way further up her body with each step she took, and left Hermione feeling incredibly exposed.  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled as she took in the sights around her. "Isn't it amazing Hermione? The lights, the laughter, the music, how can you not be happy in a place like this?" she asked. Her similar black leather dress hung loose on her straight frame, as relaxed as it's owner.  
  
Hermione glared at her friend as she replied, "Probably because this dress you gave me is dangerously close to giving someone a free peek at my arse. Oh, that and remembering that I am surrounded by the worst elements of the Wizarding world!"  
  
"Lighten up Hermione. We're here to have fun, and in case you forgot, this is all perfectly legal and Ministry sanctioned." Ginny laughed as she managed to further infuriate the normally cool, calm and collected Hermione Granger.  
  
"Where are we going anyway? These heels are killing me!" Hermione grumbled as she made her way shakily along the path, unaccustomed to prancing about in 6 inch stilettos.  
  
"Not much farther, see that Dragon up ahead?"  
  
Hermione nodded as she spotted the bright green, iridescent stone dragon that marked the entrance to an imposing building. "That's where the concert is, The Dragon's Den. It's one of the hottest venues here. They have the best nightclub around back called 'The Dungeon'." Ginny informed her irritated friend with an amused glance. She, of course, walked with perfect ease in her own heels.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed as she asked, "How often do you come here, Ginny?"  
  
The red head blushed as she replied. "Enough! And before you say anything, Harry was always with me."  
  
Before Hermione was able to ask any further questions, they reached the doorway to The Dragon's Den. The large metal doors swung open to reveal an enormous room filled with poker machines, card tables, and enormous pensive- like pools, treating onlookers to scenes of everything from dragon races to wizarding duels for people to wager on. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a wild thunderstorm was passing overhead, which added to the exciting, yet eerie, feeling of the place. All around the room, dragonheads of every size, shape, and color could be seen and felt, for their eyes seemed to radiate life, as if they were watching you and not the other way around.  
  
Ginny took hold of Hermione's arm and unceremoniously dragged her toward the doorway on the other side of the room muttering, "Hurry up Hermione, the show is about to start. I don't want to be late."  
  
In fact, the girls were amongst the last few to enter the concert. All around them, thousands of screaming witches and wizards were chanting "Vipertooth! Vipertooth! Vipertooth!"  
  
Luckily, the girls had just found their seats by the edge of the stage when the sounds of thunder boomed through the amphitheater, signaling the start of the concert. This was followed by the inevitable whoots, whistles and cheers of the fans. Across the stage, a thick mist was swirling, while the sounds of thunder grew louder, until broken by an earth-shattering roar. Instantly the stage was surrounded by fire and in the center stood four masked men. The amphitheater shook as if trembling in fear, sending a delicious tremor through the awe-struck onlookers.  
  
The drummer sat behind an impressive looking set of drums on a levitating platform high above the other band members. His hair was a shimmering purple, and despite being partially hidden behind his drum set, his broad chest was plainly visible, as he sat shirtless.  
  
The other members were slightly less dramatic looking; all with black hair and sporting black muscle shirts. As the band began to play a haunting tune, another burst of flame spewed toward the ceiling, and from it flew a dark angel.  
  
He wore tight black leather pants outlining the strong lean lines of his legs, while an unbuttoned black shirt hug loosely on his torso, exposing his well- defined chest and abs already glistening with sweat His mask was different from the others'. Where theirs looked like multicolored paint to cover their eyes, his looked like plastic. It was decorated with an intricate design that hid his eyes, as well as much of his face. His soft platinum blonde locks hug loosely across his face, strands already sticking to his forehead from sweat.  
  
It was his glittering black wings that caught the most attention, however. As they spread to full length and he gracefully stepped down upon the stage, they caught the shimmer of the lights and reflected them back on the dazzled eyes of the Dragon's fans. Silence fell. He raised his arms above his head, as if in supplication of some unknown god and the black wings burst into irridescent blue flame. He threw back his head and howled as the wings disappeared, then lowered his arms and bowed his head.  
  
The crowd cheered even louder as the music began again and their 'Dragon Prince' looked up, his gray eyes appearing to pierce each of their souls, before he opened his mouth and began to sing.  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling  
as the people passing by me say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but, it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but, it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me(1)  
  
The theater shook with the sound of screaming fans. All of them oblivious to the fact that the lead singer, known only as Dragon, had eyes only for Hermione. In a satiny voice laced with sex, he spoke to the crowd.  
  
"Hello everyone! Have you come to hear the dragon roar?" Loud shouts and cheers shook the amphitheater until he finally threw back his head, becoming a silhouette of shadow in the changing stage lights. He roared, like the dragon they all called him, a shivering and throaty crescendo of sound that thrilled his screaming fans. He stepped back into the light and flashed a feral grin at the cheering masses before continuing in a caressing whisper. "Here's 'Always'."  
  
I hear... a voice say, "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I... your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe?  
Or am I the reason you cry?  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take any more  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I feel... like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
Its all... been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I hear is the sound  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take any more  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I left my soul around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
Always... always... always... always  
I see... the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel... more like a man  
Was it all... just a part of your plan  
The wand's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take any more  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take any more  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always  
Always  
Always (2)  
  
Once again the cheers rang out while his eyes remained locked on Hermione. As introduction to the next song, he simply said, "This is for the one that got away. This one's for you, Mi" Hermione's eyes narrowed, as for the first time that night, her soft brown eyes locked with his stormy gray. The world melted away as he sang:  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
A thousand other boys  
Could never reach you  
How could I have been the one?  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
You know the lies  
They always told you  
And the love you never know  
What's the things  
They never showed you  
That swallow the light from the sun?  
Inside your room, yeah  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Always someone  
And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to  
Bring you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me (3)  
  
The moment the song finished, the trance was broken, and the soft beat gave way to a more primal, pounding and angry song.  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored (4)  
  
"This is the last song for tonight guys." The crowd moaned that the end was so near but as the soft melody started wrapping itself through the masses, they calmed. The dragon softly sang:  
  
There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
Well maybe it's too far away  
Or maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone  
And part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone  
Maybe I'm just blind  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone,  
Love me when I'm gone,  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
  
Hermione felt unsettled and couldn't wait to leave, but as the girls were departing, a burly guard demanding Hermione's attention blocked their path. Shoving a laminated backstage pass with a glistening green dragon on the front into her hand, the guard stared at Hermione and spoke in a gravelly voice.  
  
"This is for you. Take it to the red door on your left after exiting the building." Confused, Hermione nodded and continued out the door. Once outside Ginny began to jump up and down and giggle with happiness. "What's your problem Ginny?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"You've been given a backstage pass! Do you realize how rare that is? I was wracking my brain trying to figure out a way to get close enough to the band to ask them some questions and you just got handed the golden ticket!" Ginny announced, still overjoyed at the pair's good fortune. "Look Ginny, I'm not some groupie, I have work tomorrow and I just want to get home. Can we just forget about all this?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
A frown crossed Ginny's face as she replied. "How can you say that you want to go home? Tonight was magical! The songs, that voice, and that body. Aren't you just dying to see him up close?"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who she asks! The Dragon, silly! Remember, Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome. Ringing any bells? Surely even you had to fall for those forlorn gray eyes of his." Ginny rattled on with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"No, I don't see what all the fuss was about. Some whiny prat, no doubt. Going on and on about some lost love. Must not be anything special if he couldn't keep the girl he wanted. I bet he's just some arrogant, selfish bastard." Hermione muttered as she started walking in the direction of the nearest floo station.  
  
"Hermione, wait! Please come with me. I'll never ask you to do anything again. If you want to be a hermit for the rest of your life I'll support it, but please just go in there with me." Ginny begged.  
  
"AHHHH. Fine, but I'm not staying all night." Hermione declared.  
  
The girls made their way to the red door only to find it locked.  
  
"See, it was a joke! Let's just go." Hermione said. But before she could leave, the door swung open and an elegant looking woman with long black hair stepped out.  
  
She looked at the two before her eyes rested firmly on Hermione, looking her up and down before speaking with a bored drawl.  
  
"Well, I'll give him this, at least this one comes damn close to the original."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Comes close to the original what?"  
  
"Oh feisty too! You're perfect. Never could figure his thing for the librarian type, but it's his fetish not mine." She said, before pulling Hermione by the arm to the door. As an afterthought, she turned and said to Ginny, "She'll be home by tomorrow. I'll send out Vincent if you need help getting home."  
  
Ginny looked dumbstruck while Hermione boiled with rage.  
  
Yanking her arm back from the women, she yelled, "I am going home now! I only came here for her, so if she's not going in than neither am I!"  
  
With open mouths, both Ginny and the black haired vixen looked at Hermione in shock. The assistant gathered her wits first, as she said, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Only one girl a show is permitted to see the Dragon, and to my knowledge no one has ever refused or left unhappy."  
  
Her words merely made Hermione scowl as she offhandedly replied, "Well then, I guess that makes me the first. Tell the Dragon to shove it up his..."  
  
Her last words were cut off as Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth and turned to the annoyed assistant.  
  
"Can you give us just a moment?"  
  
The woman nodded and Ginny proceeded to drag Hermione off into the corner where she barraged her with questions, "What the hell do you think your doing? Why are you throwing away this opportunity? Didn't you hear her? He only chooses one girl a night and it was you!"  
  
"Fine, then you take it. I'm not somebody's prize, Ginny. If you want it so bad you go, but I'll have no part in it. Might I remind you though, you're dating Harry and from what she said, I doubt that tea and idle chit chat are on the menu for the evening." Hermione snarled.  
  
From the look on Ginny's face she knew arguing was a lost cause. She threw the backstage pass on the ground and marched off toward the floo station, so angry that she failed to notice the skimpy dress, which had been fighting to creep it's way up her body, had finally succeeded and she was now flashing a bit of cheek.  
  
Ginny was torn. Her best friend was leaving, angry over the backstage pass that lay discarded on the floor. Her desire to run after her, though, was overridden by her desire to get the story waiting behind that red door. As she reached down to pick up the pass, her only thought was, 'I hope she can forgive me.'  
  
******* Next Chapter: The PMS squad, secrets from the past are quickly forgotten, and Hermione make front page news! ******* This is my first work under the name of LooneyBinns, my previous works can be found under the name of Hunnypeach (please be gentle). I am now part of HUI (Hogwarts Undead Inc.) thus the reason for the name change. For anyone who is familiar with my earlier work, have no fear the other stories will be finished and I intend to leave them under the Hunnypeach banner for easy reference. However all new stories I endeavor to write will be found here as LooneyBinns. If you would like more information about HUI please visit groups. . Anyone who hasn't already read Rebirth of Lucifer should read it now! Also big thanks to Peeves, Nearsighted Nelly, and Myrtle for their betaing help, as well as Nearly Headless Nick for sharing my love of DM/HG.  
  
Song Credits 1. Three Doors Down-Here Without You: Republic and Universal Records 2. Saliva-Always: Island Records 3. Goo Goo Dolls-Black Ballon: Warner Brothers Inc 4. Linkin Park-Faint: Warner Brothers Inc 5. Three Doors Down-When I'm Gone: Republic and Universal Records  
  
Love it Hate it let me know! Please Review! 


	2. Beyond the Red Door

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  Recording rights are property of Island, Republic, Universal, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**_ SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP_

**_Summary: _Since graduating from Hogwarts everyone's moved into the real world.  The golden trio are still inseparable but what happens when the fabulously rich and famous Draco Malfoy decides to sweep the Deputy Minister of Magic off her feet? DM/HG**

Atlantis - _Chapter 2 Beyond the Red Door_

Winky panicked as she watched Hermione make her way toward the floo station.  From her vantage point she couldn't see Dobby anywhere in sight, and was beginning to shake nervously.  Twenty minutes had already passed since Dobby had abandoned his post to get a drink, leaving Winky in charge to continue surveillance on the two girls.  During that time the situation though had gone from bad to worse.  First the two girls appeared to be going into a heavily charmed part of the building only to have a fight and were now going their separate ways.  

Winky was torn.   Her duty was to protect Ginny Weasley, the Minister's girlfriend, while Dobby was to protect the Deputy Mistress Hermione Granger.  According to the Personal Magical Security (PMS) code of duty, in times of emergencies elves are to protect the highest-ranking individual they are with.  However, Winky had been guarding Miss Ginny long enough to know that glint in her eye meant she was up to no good. Torn between whom to follow, Winky decided it was best to find Dobby so he could go with Miss Hermione and she could continue to look after Miss Ginny.

The gaming floor was packed with gambling witches and wizards but it didn't take her long to spot Dobby surrounded by a cloud of smoke, perched on a stool waving a butterbeer in one hand while playing magical slots with the other.  Winky fumed with rage at the sight of him so blatantly neglecting his post. With a scowl on her face, she homed in on him in his multi-colored robes and top hat.  She had always known Dobby had a flair for the dramatic, and it amazed her how he managed to stay out of site wearing such flamboyant outfits.  

"Dobby!"  Winky shouted up at him only to be completely ignored. Deciding that she might need to get closer to him to be heard over the noise of the chiming slots and random conversations, she leaped up and down beside Dobby's stool, shouting, "Dobby… Dobby… DOBBY!"  

Dobby finally noticed Winky when, on her third attempt at getting his attention, her head collided with his butterbeer spilling the sweet beverage over her head.  Looking down at the irritated elf, Dobby smiled and said, "Sorry, Winky. Is you having any more sickles?  I is running out but just got two wands and a chocolate frog.  I is knowing next pull I is getting all three wands and winning big.  Plus I is being stalked by angry squid who is claiming I stole her spot.  She is just waiting for me to move to win all those sickles."   

As the butterbeer trickled down her back, Winky growled, "Dobby you is being very bad.  I is telling Harry Potter you is neglecting your duties to play wizarding games.  What is you thinking?  That angry squid can turn you in."

Dobby shook his head before proudly announcing, "I am no longer lowly house elf, I is captain of Ministry's PMS Division.  We is having rights now Winky, same as any witch or wizard.  Harry Potter is making us equal."

Hurt and scared, Winky pleaded, "Dobby, Miss Hermione is going and Miss Ginny is up to no good. I is knowing she is doing something foolish."

Dobby waved his hand as he replied, "Miss Hermione is going home like she always does, she is not needing us tonight any more.  Now please come up and play.  We is bound to win soon; I am promising to buy you purple robes I know you is wanting."

"You is wanting the purple robes.  I is happy with my black ones."  Winky protested.

A sly grin crossed Dobby's face as he replied, "Then Winky is helping me win my pretty robes?  Just one sickle please?  I is even letting you do the pulling."

Knowing the sooner she gave in to Dobby's demands the sooner she could return to her duty, Winky relented and handed Dobby a shiny sickle before climbing onto the stool with him.  As she pulled the lever the two sat mesmerized by the flashing lights and whirling pictures.  "Oooh" the two said in unison as one wand stopped, followed by another, followed by…

*****

As if held in a trance by the discarded pass lying on the floor, Ginny was brought back to reality by the ringing of a slot machine on the gaming floor.  By the sounds of things, some witch or wizard had just won big, accomplishing what they had come here for, and she was going to do the same.  _Please forgive me Hermione, but I came here for a story and I'm not going home without one_, she said to herself as she made her way back toward the red door, clutching the pass firmly in her hand.

From the look on her face, Ginny could tell the woman standing before her was not happy to see her again, and her suspicions we confirmed as she said, "That pass was not meant for you.  Now where's your friend?"

Ginny was determined not to let this woman give her the brush-off as she confidently replied, "My friend has gone home for the evening; however I will be using her pass to met the band."

A sly grin crossed the assistants face as she said, "This pass doesn't grant you access to the band, only the Dragon, and I'd be careful what you ask for as everything beyond this door comes with a price."

Confused by her words Ginny asked, "A price?"

The dark haired vixen nodded as she said, "He likes girls that look like her, not you.  In fact the Dragon hates redheads."

Fearing that her opportunity may be passing her by Ginny quickly announced, "Look I'll do a quick charm before we go in.  He'll never know I'm a redhead."

"I'm afraid it's going to take more than just a quick charm, a lot more."  She answered as she leaned against the open door.

"Whatever it is I'll do it.  Please I have to meet him."  Ginny pleaded.

The assistant grinned as she said, "Alright then, follow me.  By the way my name is Obsidian."

Beyond the red door lay dozens of dimly lit rooms, most used to store instruments and costumes.  The girls walked along the winding corridor until they came to large metal door guarded by the same burly guard that had stopped Hermione on the way out of the concert.  Upon seeing Ginny, his eyes widened as he promptly announced, "Sid, I swear she's not the one I gave the pass too.  You can't take her in there -- he'll be furious."'

Before he could say anything more she replied, "It's ok, Vincent.  I'll fix everything. I always do."  The tense guard relaxed at hearing her words and moved aside to allow the women to pass.

Stepping past the black door was like stepping into another world: the room was a vast lounge bustling with well-dressed witches and wizards, enjoying music and drinks.  The room itself was lavishly decorated and looked crisp and clean.  Not a spot of dust or garbage could be seen anywhere in the room.   

"Where are we?" Ginny whispered in Obsidian's ear, as she was led away from the posh partygoers and up and spiral staircase.

"This is the members' only club known as Fantasia."  The woman replied casually.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she heard the name. In astonishment she said, "This is Fantasia? But I thought that was just a myth.  This is really Fantasia?"

Unmoved by Ginny's newfound excitement about her surroundings she answered, "The one and only" as she continued up the stairs.

Giddy with happiness about the added information she would have for her story, Ginny boldly asked, "Is it true it costs fifty thousand galleons to join?"

"It's actually one hundred thousand."  Obsidian replied before knocking on the door at the top of the stairway.  

The top half of the doorway opened to reveal a formidable looking Goblin who barked, "That'll be seventy five galleons a piece for the vials, and extra if you didn't bring your own hair."  Before looking up at the woman before him, to which he apologized, "Sorry Sid, didn't see ya there."

Obsidian gave the nervous looking goblin a soft smile before saying, "It's ok, Grebbin, I'll just take two of the usual for the Dragon."  

"Sure thing, what flavor will it be tonight?"  He asked as he regained his composure.

Obsidian turned toward Ginny who had been watching the interaction between the two with interest and said, "What's your favorite flavor?"

Ginny looked confused as she replied, "Cherry, why?"

Without answering Ginny's question, Obsidian turned her attention back to Grebbin and said, "You heard the girl two cherries, Greb."

The gobblin scurried away, only to return within a few minuets clutching two vials of a murky red liquid.  In a hushed tone he said, "Sid, these are the last two I've got.  If he wants more he's going to need to bring me more stock."

Obsidian allowed a small frown to pass her lips as she said, "Yes, we've had some trouble lately getting our supplies but we've got a team on it and I'm hoping we'll have more soon for all our sakes."

Grebbin glanced at the redhead beside his boss's assistant and said. "Maybe if that knucklehead of a guard could see in the dark, we wouldn't go through the stock we have so fast.  Any idiot can see she's a redhead and doesn't look a thing like her. You better make sure she drinks that fast and keeps her eye on the clock.  You know how much he hates redheads."

Before he could continue Obsidian took the vials from his hands and replied, "It wasn't Vincent's fault he actually picked one that was damn close to the original but she didn't wish to stay.  This is her friend."

Speaking directly to the redhead before him he said, "If I were you I would have left too.  He's in a foul mood this evening and if he finds out you're a redhead there'll be hell to pay."  With that he slammed the door closed once more, leaving Ginny dumbstruck.

Obsidian began walking down the hall to the right as she said over her shoulder, "Come on, follow me.  Grebbin is just a cranky old goblin, don't mind him."   

Ginny hurried to catch up with Obsidian, who was now walking at a brisk pace down the hall.  Before she could stop herself, she asked, "What do you need goblins for in a place like this? And what did he give you that would cost seventy-five galleons a vial?  That's more than I make in a month."

Obsidian ignored her question until the two came to a set of doors; one labeled "witches" while the other was labeled "wizards."  Holding open the door marked "witches," she motioned for Ginny to go inside.  The room they had stepped into was a decadent looking bathroom, done all in black and silver.  Smooth looking black marble sinks were a sharp contrast to the shiny silver faucets. As the door closed, Ginny noticed for the first time Obsidian's sweet floral-scented perfume.

"Now to answer your question, we have a few goblins working here to keep sensitive areas secure.  For instance Grebblin, who you just met, looks after our polyjuice room."  Obsidian explained.

"Polyjuice?  Who in their right mind would pay seventy five galleons for polyjuice?"  Ginny asked in awe of the revelation that something that cost no more than a few galleons to make an entire caldron full of could be sold for seventy five galleons a vial.

Seeing that the girl was obviously confused, Obsidian replied, "There are two reasons actually.  The first being our customers do not exactly have a month to wait for their own batch of polyjuice to be ready, and secondly if you've ever tasted polyjuiced, it tastes downright disgusting.  However we've been able to create a more palatable formula.  Speaking of which, here, drink this."  Handing Ginny a single vial of the liquid, Obsidian watched the as the redhead before her drank the contents of the vial, transforming into the mousy brown haired woman her boss seemed so enamored with.

Obsidian had been right about the taste of the polyjuice having being changed.  This was a smooth cherry-flavored drink compared to the thick nauseating drink she had tasted once years back in Snape's advanced potions classroom.  As she felt the transformation ripple through her body, she glanced at the mirror and was shocked to see Hermione Granger looking back at her.  Rounding on Obsidian she shrieked, "Why do I look like Hermione?"

Obsidian was shocked.  Yes, Hermione that was the name of the woman whose likeness he always requested, but how did this girl know? Thoughts of the young woman with the redhead earlier popped into her head but before she could speculate she narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do you know her?"

"She's my best friend.  Now I want some answers.  Who is the Dragon and why does he want women who look like Hermione?"  Ginny asked, her voice laced with anger.

A million questions ran through her mind but before she could answer she heard him bellow, "SID where the hell are you?"

Looking back at the now furious face before her she said in a slightly panicked voice, "Look I can't explain it and I don't think this is a good idea.  I'll tell him the girl wouldn't come and I'll call for Vincent to take you home."

Ginny glared at the woman before her as she heard the footsteps in the hall outside growing louder and louder.  It was obvious that the woman was hiding something and Ginny was determined to find out what.  Pushing past Obsidian, Ginny opened the heavy oak doors and came face to face with The Dragon.

Still wearing his mask and stage clothes, his eyes raked over the form before him.  It wasn't her, it never was, but that didn't stop his heart from speeding up at the sight of her.  After all this time and all the girls who would parade before him in her borrowed guise he couldn't help but hope this time it could really be her.  Despite the glaring lights of the stage he could have sworn he saw her.  So strong was her presence that he had almost stopped the show to rush out to her.  It was always the lights though; he had thought he saw her a hundred other times before, but in the end it was always just an illusion.

The moment Ginny noticed the lust in his eyes, as he looked at her, the reporter in her forgot to smoother her defensive side, which kicked in, and she blurted out, "What do you want with Hermione?"

That had done it; the trance was broken and he now knew for sure it wasn't her, but surprisingly it was someone that knew her enough to call her by name.  Unlike many of the other girls who had referred to her as Deputy Mistress Granger, this one looked insulted by his interest in Granger.  In an attempt to defuse the situation, he simply replied, "My interest in her is none of your concern.  Now I trust Sid will show you the way out.  Good evening."

Ginny noticed the worried look on Obsidian's face; the woman had just exited the bathroom and Ginny knew that she wouldn't be getting answers from her.  Ginny dashed down the hall until she caught up with him just as he was about to enter a room at the end of the hall.  Thrusting her way through the open doorway, she announced, "I'm not leaving until I get the answers I came here for."

Despite the late hour, his interest was piqued.  Who was this girl and what does she know about Mi?  His curiosity won out as he said, "All right, come in but I'm not talking to you until that stuff wears off.  Take a seat on the couch. I'm going to get a shower.  Sid will bring you anything you need."

As she watched him disappear through the doorway to a joining the room, she couldn't help but have a sense of uneasiness.  Judging from what everyone she had come in contact with this evening had said, he wasn't going to be happy when he learned she was a redhead.  However she had no idea when he would be back and since the polyjuice was still in effect, she might not get the opportunity to perform, the hair color changing charm. Wrapping her fingers tightly around her wand, prepared for whatever was going to happen, she took note of her surroundings.

The room itself was adorned in furnishings of silver and green.  Along each wall stood shelves crammed to capacity with volumes of books. Unlike the club downstairs, this room was done in more of a simple elegance.  The centerpiece of the room was a king sized four-poster bed made of cherry inset with an intricate swirling design, flanked by two matching solid cherry side tables.  The other large items in the room were an oversized executive desk along the wall and the plush couch on which she sat done all in emerald green.

After what seemed an eternity he exited the bathroom still wearing the mask yet having replaced his tight black leather pants with a pair of black silk pants and an unbuttoned shirt and matching robe that hung open and loose, rippling like water against his still-damp features.  Pulling the chair from the desk he placed it squarely in front of Ginny and without even looking at her position beside the door he asked, "Sid how much longer till this stuff wears off?"

"Should be any minute sir, but I think you should know..." Obsidian began, but before she could warn him the polyjuice wore off leaving behind a formidable looking Ginny Weasley.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman seated before him.  As he took note of the flaming red hair, he had a fairly good idea of who she was and her indignation over finding herself being made to look like Mi. He muttered, "Bloody hell.  Figured it'd be a Weasley."  Keeping his eyes locked on the woman before him he said, "Sid, go tell Crabbe he's fired and find an escort home for Miss Weasley.  I'm sure our Minister of Magic, the great Harry Potter, will be anxious to know where his girlfriend is." 

Obsidian took a step forward and pleaded, "Sir, it wasn't Vincent's fault. It was her friend. He asked to come but she refused and this one begged to see you.  It's my fault she's here, not Vincent's."

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he looked again at Ginny as he asked in a soft whisper, "Was Hermione with you tonight?"  Unsure how to answer the masked man before her whose eyes showed such sadness, she simply nodded.  For the first time since entering the room, he looked in the direction of his assistant, he said, "Sid, just wait outside, will you?"  She simply nodded before leaving the room.

Ginny couldn't help but feel uneasy, having been left alone in the room with a man who obviously knew who she was, but whose identity was a mystery.  After spending several moments watching him stare at the ground as if it held some secrets weaved into the carpeting she said, "It seems I'm at a disadvantage.  You seem to know me but I can't say I know you."

Hearing her admit to having no idea who he was caused a small smirk to cross his features as he said, "I'm sure if you thought about it hard enough you'd figure it out, but then again you Weasleys were never good at putting the pieces together unless the answer was staring you in the face."

Ginny bristled at his comment.  The prick had just insulted her family and that was one thing she wouldn't tolerate.  With renewed anger, she stood up and pressed her finger into the firm flesh of the man before her and shouted, "I don't know who you think you are but no one gets away with insulting me or my family.  If I hear so much as one more comment out of you about my family, I'll hex you seven ways 'til Sunday. You got that?  Now answer my questions: how do you know Hermione, and why are you bringing girls up here and making them look like her?"

"I didn't realize I was forcing anyone; you yourself begged to see me, did you not?"  he casually replied.

Seeing that the forced approach was merely putting him on the offensive, she sat back down and repeated, "How do you know Hermione, and why would you want the women who come to met you to look like her?"

As he contemplated the numerous lies he could tell about getting his kicks out of women in power he was surprised to hear the truth fall from his lips: "I love her."

Ginny sat in shock at the words she just heard.  He loved her?  Somehow the thought of the blonde Adonis before her and Hermione together just didn't seem realistic. More quickly than she would have liked she found herself asking, "Do you even know Hermione?  I mean, have you ever met her?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her question as he leaned forward and said, "Yes I have met her personally and know her intimately.   Though I would wager to guess that she's never breathed a word of it to you.  I'm her dirty little secret just as much as she is mine."

Ginny couldn't comprehend what she was hearing.  Straight-laced, wouldn't be intimate with someone unless she was married, and could practically be called a spinster as far as her track record with men goes.  Was intimate with the man in from of her.  This man was everything Hermione was not, so how could he claim the two shared a past?  Thinking as quickly as she could, she said, "Prove it: tell me something only a lover would know."

Without hesitation he replied, "She has a sleeping dragon tattooed in the center of her lower back."  

Thinking she had caught him in a lie she leapt up and announced, "Ha! No she doesn't. She had it removed the summer after she graduated from Hogwarts, when Harry defeated He Who Must Not Be Named."

A grimace flashed across his face at the revelation, but he simply replied, "I never said it was recently.  In fact, I haven't seen her since that summer."  Not sure why he still cared or if he really wanted to know he asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine.  Why don't you read the papers?  She's Deputy Mistress now, practically runs that ministry single handedly."  Ginny announced proud of her friend's accomplishments.

A small smile crossed the masked man's face as he spoke to himself as much as Ginny, "Yes that sounds like my Mi."

"Mi?  That song you sung tonight, that was about Hermione?" she asked.

"They're all about her in one way or another.  She's the only woman who, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't forget about or keep."  He replied his voice filled with remorse.

"Who are you?  Hermione has never said anything about any guys she dated beside Ron and Victor."  Ginny questioned.

Upon hearing the mention of her brother's name his features tightened as he said, "Yes, not all of us could be heros like your brother and perfect Potter;, some of us were just scared boys, doing our best to get by."

Remembering the dark days of the war she said wistfully, "We were all scared back then."

"Yes but some scars time doesn't heal.  So how is she?"  He asked calmly.

Ginny deliberated about what to tell him before settling on the truth. "She's miserable.  She won't date anyone more than one night despite the numerous dates we all set her up on.  She buries herself in her work and getting her to have a night like tonight where she goes home by eight is a rarity.  I know you say the two of you were an item at one point but I'm sorry; I just can't see it."

"No one was supposed to.  That was how it started.  Secret meetings, a private snog in random closets, entire nights spent doing nothing but shagging.  It was our little secret; not even Potter or Weasley knew what Miss Prim and Proper did and with whom.  We each had our images to consider and what started out as a game of cat and mouse between the two of us quickly escalated into something more.  In the end though, I wasn't who she wanted me to be and I was a scared and angry boy unable to let go of what was safe."  As if confessing his sins to a priest, he spoke openly of times gone by.

Haunted by his words and eyes, Ginny found herself compelled to ask, "Who are you?"

Removing his mask to revel himself to her, he said, "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Before pulling his wand from his robe pocket and in a fluent motion chanting, "Obliviate."

Love it Hate it let me know!  Please Review! 


	3. Uneasy Dreams

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Recording rights are property of Island, Republic, Universal, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP Summary: Since graduating from Hogwarts everyone's moved into the real world. The golden trio are still inseparable but what happens when the fabulously rich and famous Draco Malfoy decides to sweep the Deputy Minister of Magic off her feet? DM/HG  
  
Atlantis - Chapter 3 Uneasy Dreams  
  
Hermione twisted and turned in bed as sleep eluded her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget those stormy gray eyes staring at her from under that black mask. Try as she might to deny it, she had a sneaking suspicion she had seen those same gray eyes countless times before.  
  
It had been over five years since the last time they had laid eyes on each other. It was hard to believe that after all that time, despite how often she told herself she was over him, one look could stir up such emotions. All the anger and longing in her that she had locked away deep inside seemed to be simply itching for a moment like this to come rushing to the surface.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a name Hermione thought she had erased from her memory but after seeing his overwhelming presence on stage calling out to her with such passion, it took everything in her power not to run on stage and envelope him in her arms. For so long, she believed the only feelings he could possibly have for her were those of hate and disdain but now she had to wonder if she hadn't seen remorse in those enchanting eyes of his.  
  
The past was the past and she was determined to leave it that way. As her body reached out to sleep, she was powerless to control the visions of the past that crept into her mind.  
  
~~~~flashback~~~~~dream~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~`  
  
Hermione walked through the portrait hole of her dimly lit common room to find Draco Malfoy casually leaning against her closed bedroom door. Though his common room adjoined hers, this was the first time he had ever dared to enter her quarters. What had always felt like a clean and tidy refuge suddenly seemed messy and filled with disorder just because of his mere presence. Enraged to find him invading her space she asked, "Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
With a sneer distorting his handsome features, he lazily replied, "Why Granger, I was simply waiting for you."  
  
Frustrated that an already miserable day now had to include a run-in with the Slytherin prat, she was beyond irritated by his attitude. She dropped her bulging backpack on the floor with a thump and frowned as she asked, "Malfoy, I've got a million things to do, so would you hurry up and tell me what is it you want?"  
  
"Why Granger, have you ever thought maybe it's you that I want?" He said as his stormy gray eyes locked with her angry chocolate brown ones. After several moments he dropped his eyes from her intense glare and he focused his attention on his cuticles as he continued, "But then again, a pureblood would never lower himself to touch a filthy mudblood like yourself."  
  
Without a word, Hermione's hand shot out and slapped the arrogant smirk right off his face. His eyes ignited with anger but rather than retaliate against her as she thought he would, he reached out and pulled her close. Before she could comprehend what had happened, his lips crashed down upon hers. She was shocked. A moment ago, he had spouted his pureblood rhetoric about never touching a mudblood such as herself, and then his lips sent her into heavenly bliss.  
  
The barriers between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor -- pureblood and mudblood -- were forgotten; there were only two equally matched partners searching the other for release. Without a single word the two progressed from hard needy kissing to electric passionate groping and fondling. Draco's strong musky cologne mingled with Hermione's soft strawberry scent, and spurred their burning passion and their need to fully consume the other. Panting and moans of pleasure resulting from well-placed kisses were the only noises heard, aside from the popping of buttons and tearing of robes as each tore haphazardly at the other's clothing in search of the warm smooth skin hiding beneath.  
  
They separated long enough only to take in the other's form and to enjoy the fruits of their labor. The two bitter enemies' bodies collided again until neither knew were one began and the other ended.  
  
~~~~~~end Flashback ~~~~dream~~~~end Flashback  
  
Hermione awoke in a cold sweat, her limbs tangled amongst her damp sheets. That night had been the first in a long series of encounters between the two during their final year at Hogwarts. From that night on, after bitter arguments or scathing remarks, the two would dash into the nearest broom closet or empty classroom to unleash their desire. To any outsider, they appeared to be the bitterest of rivals, but to each other, their words were like foreplay that ignited a thirst, which yearned to be quenched.  
  
Within the depths of their greatest rival each had managed to find their true equal. Never before had either been with a partner who matched their needs so exquisitely. Though both tried to slake their lust with others, in the end they always returned to the one person who stoked the fire within them so high that all others were but a meager flame.  
  
Hermione's heart ached as she recalled the moments when everything had begun fall apart. It had been the last day of school and the two mismatched lovers had gone to seek solace within each others' warmth one last time before venturing out into the cold world. Despite an entire year of learned caution and secrecy, their desperate need led them to a moment's carelessness. Thinking that everyone would be busy packing, they had forgotten to ward and lock the room. Ron, finding the door unlocked, had unthinkingly burst into the Head Girl's Common Room unannounced, looking for Hermione. As the portrait swung open, he instead found Hermione hair tumbled about her nude body, covered in a sheen of sweat, straddling the equally sweaty and breathless form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Without a word Ron turned and exited back through the portrait. Judging from the look on Ron's face, Hermione knew that he was both hurt and angry about what he had just seen. Leaving her lover naked on the ground, Hermione raced around the room collecting her various pieces of discarded clothing and attempted to dress as quickly as possible. As she darted out of the room after Ron, she realized she didn't have to look far as she found him slumped against the wall outside her door with tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
Hermione, hair tousled, buttons half undone, stared down at her friend. The only question he managed to ask was, "Why?"   
  
Unsure of what to say, she slid down next to him on the cold floor and answered, "To be honest with you Ron, I don't even have the answer to that."  
  
"But Hermione, it's Malfoy! Of all people, why did it have to be him?" Ron asked, with desperation in his voice.  
  
Casting a glance at the floor in search of answers, she weakly whispered, "I tried to fight it, Ron. I really did but the harder I tried to stay away, the more I found myself being drawn to him."  
  
Obviously not satisfied with her answer, he spat, "So is this just about sex then -- or do you love him?"  
  
Hermione flinched at his words. In a matter of a few short minutes he had hit upon the subject she had spent the last few month trying to sort out. She confessed, "I don't know. It started out as just sex but. lately I can't help thinking that it could be more."  
  
Clinching and unclenching his fists in anger, Ron asked, his voice tinted with disgust, "So this wasn't the first time you've been with him? How long has this thing been going on Hermione?"  
  
Ashamed with herself, she managed to murmur, "Most of the year."  
  
Unable to look at Hermione any further, Ron gazed into the emptiness in front of him as he said in a hallow voice, "Why couldn't it have been Harry or me, Hermione? You know that both of us love you and would have done anything for you. Maybe if you had just told us, everything could have been different."  
  
Hermione knew that her two best friends' feelings for her had changed over the years but they didn't excite her in the way Malfoy did, and to admit this to them would only drive them both away. The situation with Ron was already strained as she set out to gently break the truth to him. She took his hand in hers as she smiled and replied, "I know that Ron, but you and Harry are like brothers to me. We've been friends for so long and I would never want to risk losing what we have over something that has no guarantee of working out."  
  
Ron pulled his hand out of her grasp and bitterly asked, "So if we're not worth taking a chance on, what so damn special about Malfoy that he deserves you?  
  
Hermione could see Ron's anger bubbling up to the surface but she had already come too far down this path to start lying now. So without guilt or shame she admitted, "He is my equal in every way Ron. With him, I don't feel ashamed to be who I am."  
  
Ron's expression changed from anger to hurt as he said, "How can you say that Hermione? We've never made you feel ashamed of who you are. In fact, for seven years, he's the one who's done nothing but torment you and call you a mudblood."  
  
Hermione shook her head as her best friend couldn't grasp her meaning of an equal. Calmly she said, "Believe it or not Ron, we're past all that. Do you really think I would admit to wanting more with him if he still thought that way? No, when I say he is my equal I mean that with him I don't feel ashamed for knowing such trivial details others could care less about. He challenges me both physically and mentally. I've never had someone with whom I could discuss things instead of teaching. I like that feeling. I like the way I feel when I'm with him, as if I'm the most important person in the world, not just the third wheel in a fabulous trio."  
  
"For someone so smart you're being awfully stupid. A leopard doesn't just change his spots Hermione, and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be." Without another word, Ron rose from his place on the ground and walked away, leaving behind a sobbing Hermione.  
  
Ron had been right. The Draco she imagined he could be hadn't existed and a life where the two were any more than secret lovers was never to be. Without another thought of the forlorn rock god, she drifted back into her fitful sleep.  
  
***** Ginny laid sprawled out on the bed in the now-wrinkled dress she had been wearing from the day before. She was fast asleep and drooled lightly on the pillow beneath her head. Harry had woken to the same scene too many times to remember and always relished the punishment he inflicted on her by rousing her from such a peaceful sleep. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Harry lovingly said as he nibbled on his fiancée's ear. Ginny groaned.   
  
"Go away Harry. Let me die in peace." She wriggled away from the booming voice attempting to rouse her from her sleep. The inside of her head felt much too large to be squeezed into such a confined space and the hammering sounds didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.   
  
Harry chuckled as he persisted in his attempts to wake he, by moving his kisses down her body.   
  
"Harry, not now. I feel like I fell off a broom ten stories high." She sighed as she moved farther away from Harry on the bed.   
  
Harry grinned as she said, "Now Ginny, if you fell off a broom that far off the ground, you wouldn't be alive for me to torment, would you?"   
  
"Arrgg -- I wish I was dead, Harry. This is the worst hangover ever." She moaned   
  
Harry's laughter caused Ginny to clutch her head in agony while he lazily replied, "You always claim each one is the worst one. Serves you right for drinking so much. Although if you're this bad off I'd hate to see how Hermione is doing. That should make for an interesting day at work." Harry grinned at the thought of tormenting his almost too-perfect best friend.   
  
At the mention of her best friend's name Ginny shot up in bed screaming, "Ahh Hermione! She's going to kill me. Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" Harry was amused that it had only taken the mention of one of his best friend's names to wake the beautiful witch in his bed. Pulling her close to him, he ventured to ask, "Why on earth would Hermione kill you, my love?"   
  
Fretful, Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Because I left her in Atlantis."   
  
Intrigued by her statement, Harry asked, "What do you mean you left her in Atlantis?"   
  
Ginny blushed as she said, "Well, I wanted to meet the band for my story and she was given a backstage pass so. I sort of used it to get inside instead of going back with her."   
  
Harry knew Hermione to be a capable witch and had no doubt she had made it home safely, especially with the PMS team he had ordered to follow the girls for the evening. However, at the moment, he was quite interested in what his little troublemaker had gotten herself into. Amused he questioned, "So did you get your story or were you too busy in the bar drinking those daiquiris you have such a weakness for?"   
  
Ginny furrowed her brow before looking wide-eyed at Harry and said, "It's funny that you say that Harry. To be honest with you I can't remember."  
  
*****  
  
"Can this day get any worse?" Harry asked as he and Ron made their way as quickly as possible through the Ministry of Magic building towards Hermione's office. The morning's Daily Prophet featured a front-page article about The Deputy Mistress of Magic's night out, and pictured smack dab on the front for all to see was a picture of Hermione's derriere. Ron groaned as this day was shaping up to be truly miserable. His sister was sitting in St. Mungo's, undergoing testing for spell damage, while his other best friend was about to find her unmentionables splattered across the front of a newspaper for all the wizarding world to see. "Hurry up Harry. If we're lucky we can get there before she sees it."   
  
As the two approached the desk of Hermione's chatty assistant Anna, the sly grin that crossed her lips and the paper resting on her desk told them they were indeed too late. Without asking to be announced, the two entered the Deputy Mistress's office to find her teary-eyed and surrounded by multitudes of flowers. Harry broke the silence first.   
  
"Hermione, are you ok?"   
  
Harry knew it had been the wrong thing to say the moment her brow furrowed and the tears suddenly stopped. Like a flash of lightening, she was up out of her seat, stomping toward the boys and screeching, "Do I look alright to you? My bum is sitting on the front page of this morning's newspaper for the entire world to see. I'm being hounded by offers from dozens of horny wizards and even a few witches, looking to see more of my assets and all the two of you can ask is if I'm ok. Hell no, I'm not ok!"   
  
"Look at the bright side Hermione; you might meet Mr. Right -- or Ms. Right if that's your thing." Ron chuckled until his amusement was brought to a halt by Hermione's angry fist connecting with his stomach. "Aargh! For Merlin's sake Hermione! What did you have to go and do that for?"   
  
Scowling at Ron, with her hands placed firmly on her hips, she replied, "My personal life is none of your business, Ron Weasley."   
  
"Oh come on now Hermione, even you have to admit your taste in men leaves much to be desired. Maybe you might have better luck with some random guy, or at least have some fun. I'm starting to think Great Grandma Weasley has more fun than you and she's older than Dumbledore." Ron laughed, as he continued to poke fun at Hermione.   
  
Before Hermione was able to swing at Ron a second time, the door opened and Anna waltzed in holding an enormous bouquet of multi-colored roses that seemed to change colors right before everyone's eyes. With an enormous grin, Anna held out the flowers and stated, "These just arrived for you Miss Granger and there is a package that came with them. Might be jewelry."   
  
Harry leapt over to Anna and said, "Ron's right Hermione, you should have some fun. Let's see who your 'Mr. Right' is." Harry reached into the flowers and pulled out the note inside.. When he read its contents, however, his face went white as he quietly announced, "They're from Malfoy." 


	4. Facing the Past

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

Chapter 4 Facing the Past

Hermione felt her legs tremble beneath her and give way as they buckled sending her towards the ground.  

Ron quickly stepped forward to catch her in his outstretched arms. "Hermione are you OK?"  he asked the limp women in his arms.

"I'll be fine, Ron, just get me over to the couch would you?"  Hermione replied shakily.

Ron did as Hermione requested and guided her to the corner of her office easing her into one of the overstuffed couches.  Still shaking nervously, Hermione managed to nod at Ron and give him a small smile of gratitude.

Still clutching the note in his hand Harry said, "Hermione, I thought it was over between you and Malfoy."

"It is...was...I mean, I haven't seen him or heard from him in five years," she replied.

Unconvinced by her statement Harry questioned, "Not even when Ma—"

For the first time Hermione remembered Anna standing in the doorway and cut Harry off before he could say anything more.  Surer of herself than she had been in the last few minutes Hermione confidently replied, "No, Harry, not even then."

Feeling the tension in the room Anna chirpily spoke up, "Oh...  Don't forget the package Miss, Malfoys are well known for having expensive tastes."

Hermione managed a soft small smile as she said," Of course, Anna." Anna's eyes gleamed as she handed Hermione the package, however her hopes of seeing its contents were dashed when Hermione curtly announced, "Thank you Anna, that will be all please make sure to close the door on your way out."

Anna's eyes dulled and her smile faded to a frown as she replied, "Of course Miss. I'll be at my desk should you need anything further."  Without another word Anna swept out of the room noisily shutting the door behind her.

"What do you think it is Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively.

Shaking her head, she studied the package as she said, "Knowing Malfoy, it could be anything."

In a strained and worried voice, Harry asked, "Do you really think it's safe to open it after everything that happened? Do you really think that Malfoy wouldn't try to hurt you?"

Rolling the small package back and forth in her hand, Hermione replied evenly, "Harry, I'm not sure of anything when it comes to Malfoy, but what I do know is that I've never lived my life in fear of what he may or may not do and I'll be damned if I'm about to start now."  Before either of her two best friends could register a complaint, Hermione tore open the delicately wrapped package exposing a black velvet case.  Her hands shook slightly as she lifted the lid of the case and immediately recognized the Opal Eye Dragon necklace resting on its bed of silk.

Seeing the once discarded necklace for the first time in over five years, Hermione was flooded with images from that fateful day.

~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~

As the young blonde entered the Leaky Caldron to meet Hermione for lunch, he was immediately surprised to see both Harry and Ron standing beside her clenching and unclenching their fists.  

Feeling the overwhelming tension between the three young men, Hermione calmly stated, "Draco, have a seat. I wanted all of us to get together so that each of us would have a chance to talk, and put the past behind us."  

Draco simply nodded as he continued to glare at Hermione's two male escorts.

_Hermione knew that having the three men in her life agree to have lunch together was a monumental feat in itself and she only hoped that the three could put their differences aside for her sake._

Taking a deep breath before speaking while nervously rubbing the dragon pendant around her neck, Hermione stated, "Harry, Ron, we've been friends for a long time and though I haven't always approved of the decisions you made, I've always stood behind you.  I know the two of you are still angry with me for not saying anything sooner and I'm sorry that I never told you about Draco and me, but I'm telling you right now: that he's just as much a part of my life as the two of you are."  

All three men squirmed in their seats slightly, but continued to glaring at each other. 

Ignoring the tension, Hermione continued, "We've all graduated and with Voldemort gone, we're finally free to enjoy our lives.  I have no idea what the future holds for Draco and me, but I want the opportunity to find out. I also want my best friends to support me."

Draco reached under the table and grasped Hermione's shaking hand. 

After several minutes spent in silence, Ron said, "Hermione, I think I speak for both Harry and me when I say that: you're our best friend and we would never turn our backs on you, but it's _Malfoy_, Hermione. Look at who is father is! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Ron immediately stopped his banter as none other than Lucius Malfoy himself entered the pub, and sauntered over to the group saying, "Well, Well… What do we have here?  If it isn't the famous Harry Potter, his knut-less lackey and his Mudblood girlfriend. I'm intrigued, however, to find you with them, Draco. What on earth possessed you to associate yourself with them?"

Draco nervously looked from Hermione to his father before rising from his chair saying, "I was collecting information on them, Father—for you of course."

Ron shouted, "I knew it, you slimy bastard!" leaping from his seat to pummel Draco only to be pulled back by Harry.

Lucius looked hard at his son before replying, "Though I admire your scheming, it is unnecessary. Today is the last day these three shall ever see." and with those words, the pub was filled with a dozen masked Death Eaters who surrounded the table. Lucius announced to the patrons in the pub. "Unless you like to share the same fate as these three, I suggest you leave now."  Instantly the pub cleared as its patrons rushed for the nearest exit.

Lucius commanded the Death Eaters, "Crabbe, Goyle I want you to place Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in the chains then I want everyone to surround the building and make sure we're not disturbed."  

"What about the mudblood?"  A masked Death Eater asked.

A sly grin crossed Lucius face as he replied, "She gets to die first."

Harry and Ron leapt up from their seats, brandishing their wands, as they shouted, "No! Leave Hermione alone!"

Instantly curses and hexes were flying overhead as the three took on a room full of Death eaters, while Draco moved off into the shadows.  Hermione shook with fear of the events happening around her, but steadied her voice as she came face to face with Lucius and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you'll go to Azkaban for this!  Please, just let it go. Voldemort's gone. The war is over."

With cat-like reflexes, Lucius pounced on her with his wand pointed at her throat as he said, "What makes you think I have anything left to lose, Miss Granger?  My Lord is gone, my wife is dead, and the power I once wielded is no more."

In a soft whisper, Hermione asked, "What about your son?"

A maniacal laugh escaped his lips as he replied, "My son, Miss Granger, is a spoilt, coddled, brat, who has proved time and time again to be nothing more than a disappointment to me. Now…enough small talk. I do believe it's time to rid the world of another filthy mudblood. Avada—" 

Before he could utter the remainder of the killing curse, he was stuck with a full body bind, which Hermione never heard as she disapperated with a **pop**.

Hermione reappeared directly behind Lucius with her wand drawn as she recited, "_Avada Kedavra." A burst of green light left the tip of her wand and instantaneously slammed into his back. The strength of the spell sent him flying into Draco's arms._

As he clutched onto his father's lifeless body, Draco looked up at Hermione and shouted, "What have you done?"

"You saw him Draco! He was going to kill me—not that you did anything to stop him."  She pleaded for his understanding.

"You bitch! You murdered my father!" Draco shouted.

"It was him or me Draco.  I didn't have a choice.  It was self-defence. Can't you see that?" 

"I'll see you go to Azkaban for this, Granger," was Draco's cold reply.

"But is was self-defence! He was going to kill me!"  Hermione pleaded.

"No it wasn't! You broke wizarding law number 1439," Draco icily informed her.

Hermione's mind reeled as she desperately tried to remember the law Draco was referring to. 

Seeing her confusion, Draco continued, "Wizarding law number 1439 is the protection of Purebloods act of 1612, in which under no circumstance is Muggle or Muggleborn permitted to cause the death of a Pureblooded member of wizarding society. In the event a Muggle or Muggleborn is responsible for aforementioned pureblood's death, the offending party forfeits its rights to a trial, ultimately resulting in an administered Dementor's kiss."

"That's not fair!"  Hermione protested.

"What's not fair is Mudbloods like you being allowed to roam free instead of being caged like the animals you are," Draco stated as he glared at Hermione.

With tears streaming down her face, Hermione tore the necklace from around her neck and tossed on the ground beside Draco. "The only animals here are you, Malfoys. And to think I was foolish enough to believe I loved you!"  Whist the pair had be fighting, they were unaware that Harry and Ron had managed to subdue the remainder of the death eaters. With her held head low Hermione crossed the room towards her two best friends and handed Harry her wand before walking to the fireplace where she stated, "I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents. Tell the ministry they can find me at home when their ready to take me to Azkaban." She tossed in a handful of floo powder and recited, "Granger home", before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The ministry never came though.  Harry and Ron later told Hermione that after she left the Leaky Caldron, Colin Creevey leapt out from behind the bar where he was hiding to take a picture of Draco weeping over his father's body. As the flash went off Draco snapped sending killing curse at Colin.  Dispite their loathing of the murderous ferret, they had no choice but to agree to his offer of silence about Hermione in exchange for theirs in regard to Colin's death. Having seen enough lives ruined by the war, agreed to remain silent rather than take the chance of losing Hermione to an outdated law. The three destroyed the wands and agreed to the story that Colin and Lucius had killed each other while dueling so that Colin would be hailed as a martyr and a hero while both Draco and Hermione could go free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked from across the room, stirring her from her thoughts.

Slightly confused by the gift, she replied, "It's the necklace Draco gave me our last day at Hogwarts."

"The day I found the two of you…" Ron replied

Closing her eyes, Hermione whispered, "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"Mi, are you ok?"  Draco asked as he stepped out from behind the portrait

With puffy red eyes she said, "Ron knows that it was more than just today and I'm sure he's off to tell Harry."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Frankly I'm surprised it lasted this long." He replied with clenched fists.

"I know, but I'll loose them, Draco.  I could see it in Ron's eyes. He'll never forgive me and Harry will be the same.  I've lost them." Hermione sobbed; as more tears broke free cascading down her already tear-stained cheeks.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he whispered in her ear, "I'm still here."

Dumbstruck by his comment Hermione stuttered, "But… I thought this was it.  You… me…it just wouldn't work."

Looking in her eyes he stated without regret, "I know what we agreed, Mi, but as much as I'd like to believe I could let you go, I know I can't.  Just seeing you run after Weasley confirmed it.  I'm not ready to let you disappear from my life. I love you."

Hermione was taken aback by his declaration and asked, "You love me?"

Draco looked away as he replied, "You don't have to feel the same way, Mi, but… I just wanted you to know."

Unsure what to believe Hermione said, "You said you'd never love anyone but yourself--that love was just something people said to make the person they were shagging feel good about what they were doing."

Once again gazing into her eyes he admitted, "I was wrong…"

Without another word, Draco gently lifted her up into his arms as he carried her to the door of her bedroom, where the two stopped and Hermione asked, "You want to go in the bedroom?"

With a grin he replied, "Considering we've done it everywhere else in this bloody castle, don't you think it's only fitting we do it in a bed for once?" 

A blush crossed her face as she simply nodded.

Placing her gently on the bed, Draco removed his clothing before making his way to where she lay.  His lips found hers as his fingers slowly began removing the few items of clothing she'd hastily put on earlier.  Once the two of them were disrobed., they lay together, skin against skin, with Draco's lips making their way down her neck softly. He left a trail of soft kisses and sensual licks below her ear and on the sensitive base of her neck.  Craving more of her sweet taste, his lips found her nipples erect and pleading for his attention.  As his warm moist tongue descended upon her nipple, Hermione's body bucked beneath him as a moan escaped her lips. Before she had a chance to recover, his tongue found the other breast.

Not wishing to neglect any part of her body, Draco made his way, down her stomach and across each thigh as he made his way towards her mound.  There the sweet, musky scent of her juices tantalized his senses as his fulfilled his desire to taste her.  Dipping his tongue deep into her, Draco lapped up the juices that were flowing freely from her body as he stroke the growing pebble at the crown of her femininity.  

Hermione bucked and moaned as his ministrations continued to a point she could take no more and she pleaded breathily, "Draco, I need you inside me." 

As his throbbing erection strained painfully for attention, he complied with her request and slowly slid himself into her allowing her to take him in fully before starting his rhythmic motion.  

The two sweating lovers panted and moaned as they worked to match each other until their passion erupted in an overpowering orgasm.        

Spent, they lay in each other's arms, basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking.  The two had shared numerous instances of needy, earth-shattering sex— after all, that was part of the reason their attraction had lasted so long--but this time was the first they'd actually enjoyed the pleasures of gentle lovemaking.     

Draco broke away for a moment as reached into is robes and pulled out a small black velvet box, he handed it to Hermione as he said, "I wasn't sure of the right time to give you this, but now seems as good a time as ever."

Inside the box resting on bed of silk Hermione found a necklace with dragon charm on it.  The dragon opened it eyes to reveal its pupil less glittering orbs, stunned by the gift Hermione replied, "Oh Draco. It's beautiful."

Pleased that she was obviously happy with the gift, Draco explained, "It's an Antipodean Opal eye.  Beautiful to look at, but dangerous, just like you." Draco lifted the necklace from the box and placed it around Hermione's neck.

With a bright smile across her face, she hugged him and said, "Thank you, Draco"

Draco looked deep into her glistening brown eyes as he stated, "Hermione, I can't promise you forever, hell, I can't even promise you tomorrow, but if today is all we have, then I just want you to know that I have no regrets."  After a soft kiss, he glanced at the clock and leapt out of bed, "Shit, the train! The carriages will be leaving in twenty minutes.  So what do you say, ready to face the firing squad?"

Hermione dashed around the room picking up her discarded clothing as she replied, "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready." As she watched him make his way out the door, she called out, "Draco." 

He turned around with his hand on the doorknob and replied, "Yes?"

With a smile she answered, "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sleeping dragon looked up at her and blinked its sparkling eyes.  With a soft smile across her face as she recalled happier days, Hermione slipped her hand under the miniature dragon only to feel a tug behind her navel as she disappeared from the room.

As Harry and Ron both looked wide-eyed at the spot where Hermione had just been seated, the only thing left was a discarded velvet box. Ron reached out to the emptiness as he cried in a hoarse voice, "Hermione!" 

****

Hermione landed with a whoop on large bed covered in dark green shimmering sheets that felt cool and soft beneath her, it wasn't until she heard laughter that she realized the predicament she was in.

"You always did look good in bed, Mi," commented Draco from his place on the couch. 

Infuriated by having been brought to his lair, Hermione angrily responded, "Not that you'd remember. If I recall correctly, you were more of a dirty broom closet kind of guy."

His eyes narrowed as her cold words struck him, he replied, "I never heard you complaining. In fact, you seemed to take me anywhere you could get me."

"You bastard!" Hermione shouted as stood up, searching for her wand to hex him, only to remember it was back in her office resting in her jacket pocket on the back of her chair.  Instead she crossed the room like a flash of lighting and reached out to slap the smirk off his face.  

Her attempt failed as he deftly caught her hand before she was able to come in contact with him. "Temper, temper, dear.  I can't have you marring my devilishly good looks before a concert. What would all my adoring fans say?" He grinned.

"Someone who would kill someone just for taking a picture seems awfully fond of the spotlight," Hermione replied as she fought to free her trapped wrist.

"Someone who is so fond of rules has a nasty habit of breaking them," Draco whispered in her ear as he took in the scent of her light floral perfume and strawberry-scented hair.

Finally managing to break away from his grip, she spotted the necklace on the floor and dashed for it, only to be blockaded from her escape when he shouted, "_Finite Incantium," removing its ability to be used as a portkey._

She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she spat, "How is it that you're still walking free and not locked away where you belong in Azkaban you murderous bastard?"

Draco's grey eyes turned cold as steel as he icily replied, "Not all murderers are in Azkaban, Granger. Seems Potter thought overlooking my flaws in life was worth keeping Little Miss Perfect from going to prison herself…" 

Knowing full well that he was referring to the bargain made that day in the Leaky Caldron, she calmly stated, "It was an archaic law and you know it. Just because he was a pureblood, doesn't make it wrong for me to defend myself." 

Closing the distance between them, he glared down at her, growling, "You didn't defend yourself, Mi, you murdered." 

Breaking the eye contact between them, she quietly replied in a shaky voice, "He would have killed me. Not that you cared to try and stop him."

Reaching out and holding her firmly by each arm, he forced her to look at him as he said, "Damn it Mi! Regardless of what you think, he was my father and I was still a boy.  I'm not that boy any longer. I'm not going to let you just walk away again without a fight."

Looking away from his gaze, she stated, "Malfoy, there is no 'us' and I'm not sure there ever was.  You need to leave the past behind. I know I have."

"Only if you say you feel nothing when I do this—'' His strong arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her body towards his.  In the same fluent motion his lips captured hers.  

The tension in her body slowly melted as she yielded to his gentle kiss.  

As he broke away with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye, he said, "I didn't think so."  He released her before he continued to say, "When you finally realize what you want is right in front of you, I'll be waiting."

Furious that after so many years, a single kiss could stir up such strong feelings, she angrily retorted, "I'm not some naive little girl who believes in love. I'm not willing to be your dirty little secret again, Draco."

With his wand in hand, and a smirk he simply replied, "I never said you had to be," as left the room with a **pop**. 

Hermione stomped her foot as she shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not wishing to stay a moment longer than she had to, she left the room and followed the sounds of the screaming fans as she made her was through the various hallways and stairs of the building.  Once she turned the final corner she could smell the overpowering aroma of smoke and alcohol. Before her multitudes of witches and wizards packed into bar swaying to and fro, listening to the anguish of the enchanting dragon on stage, who at that moment was looking directly at her.  

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)(1)

As the song played on, Hermione broke eye contact and made her way out of the building into the cool night air.

******

A/N sorry for the delay but now that my new HP archive potterverse.com is up and running I should be able to update more frequently.

(1) nickleback-someday 

* * *


End file.
